


Kiss Me, Jungkook

by substaniall



Series: BTS [1]
Category: IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cursed Jungkook, F/M, Jungkook and IU imagines, Jungkook stories, jungkook - Freeform, jungkook and IU fanfiction, jungkook and IU romance, kiss me jungkook, kiss me jungkook wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/substaniall/pseuds/substaniall
Summary: "how many times do you have to kiss him?"whereas a half chinese girl combats her 17-year old curse with a kiss from someone who is willing to take over the curse for her.1st JK fanfiction from BTS series





	1. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss me, jungkook: find me

**kiss me, jungkook: find me**

in what human form did the gods sent to wake me up. my mom, she has the habit of waking me up early in the morning to watch over nut store.

yes, we sell nuts. different varieties of nuts.

"can you get the roasted walnuts on the table sora?" mom made pies too, which i despise her for making them.

"ugh–"

"and don't forget–" she stated.

"the sooner i find someone the luckier i am." we said.

"i get it mom, please stop reminding me." i placed down the tray full of roasted walnuts.

she shrugged and continued to make those horrible pies.

"good morning!" kimsu entered the store with her preppy  pigtails.

"we're leaving!" i rolled my eyes.

* * *

 

"oh! sora let's buy bubble tea, please!" kimsu pointed at the bubble tea stand.

"okay–" it wouldn't hurt buying bubble tea right? who knows maybe the one selling bubble tea would be good looking.

after buying some refreshing bubble tea we decided to head off to our lessons.

while taking small sips of my tea i accidentally tripped on some child running around the street causing my precious bubble tea to fall off my hands.

i almost shed a tear, luckily i only spilled some of it.

"great!"

kimsu was looking behind me with her hand covering her mouth.

"what?" i turned around to where she was looking and saw a guy standing with his shirt full of bubble tea.

"let's run–" i whispered to kimsu.

i chuckled at the guy that was glaring at us.

before the guy could make a move, kimsu and i ran away.

* * *

 

"what happened jungkook?" jungkook groaned at the sight of his bubble tea covered shirt.

jimin laughed. "whoa, i thought you didn't like bubble tea?"

"a girl spilled her bubble tea on me while waiting for you guys." jungkook rolled his eyes, at the fact he hated waiting for his friends.

"let's go already–"

* * *

 

"mom!"

a scream escaped my mouth. i was beyond upset. i was getting ready for my first day as a senior and i woke up with joon in his  horrible state, his whole pot was full of water.

"w-what did you do!?" my calm self was tingling.

"what? aren't you supposed to water it?"

"i have a spray mom, i spray him three times a day not pour a tank of water on him!"

* * *

 

"so so sora–" kimsu sang. she was standing in front of their school's gate.

"wait– a-are you crying? did you cry?" kimsu came closer to me and examined my face.

"no!" okay, maybe i did. but i had a reason.

kimsu and i went to our classes and i wasn't happy. i had the worst schedule ever.

7:30 am - Trigonometry

i was sure, i was at the point that i will kill myself soon because of these classes.

"in that state, nobody will be friends with you." kimsu was ranting about how i look everyday.

she said i was dull and scary. even kimsu didn't want to come near me.

"please–"

i didn't care, i could feel everyone avoiding me. everywhere i go students find a way to not meet my face.

but then again, there will always be that one person who tries no matter what.

"have we met before?"

it was the bubble tea guy. fuck~

i removed my earphones. "not that i can recall. who the hell are you?"

he smirked leaning towards me.

"it's jeon, jeon jungkook."

i flushed red as i gulped. "well, joon? i don't know you. so if you don't mind i have a 7 am class to attend to–"

he grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking away.

"you look extremely– familiar." he pushed my hair back revealing my name tag.

"so sora? you're a so? peanuts?" he chuckled.

"are you intimidating me?" i made an attitude.

"well, that depends. are you intimidated?" he grinned.

"i'll see you around peanuts." he smirked while walking away from me.

"i'm so intimidated." i rolled my eyes.

* * *

 

the faint songs playing on the speaker made the store more lively.

i was in charge of being a cashier today because mom had to run some 'errands'.

"one chocolate hazelnut frappe and a walnut pie too." a voice discontinued my trailed of thoughts.

"is it to go or–" i stopped talking when i realize the person who was making an order.

"peanuts! it's weird seeing you here." he placed his hands on his waist, grinning.

"is it to go?" i clenched my fists under the counter. he shook his head.

"uh– no. i'll have it here." i rolled my eyes.

i placed the frappe and pie on the tray. "here's your– whoa!"

my shoelace somehow got tangled by my foot and i manage to crash down my face with a cup of hazelnut frappe on top of my head.

"now, i know you." i looked up.

"bubble tea right?" jungkook raised his eyebrows.

i groaned at the wave of embarrassment. of all people, why jungkook? can he just kiss me already so this curse will end?

* * *

 

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please continue on reading my other books at my wattpad account! :)


	2. intro

**"kiss me, jungkook"**

is a story about sora and jungkook, both high school students in busan, because of her family's tradition, she needs to kiss someone before her graduation. if she fails to do, she could lose her chance to live peacefully.

 

 

cast: jungkook as jungkook iu as sora

lower case intended first jungkook fan fiction

warning: this story may include, grammatical errors, inappropriate language, history, fluff, angst and absolute bullshit.

1st jjk ff enjoy!


End file.
